


kiss kiss fall in love

by brdfrdzen



Series: Binsung Bros [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, First Kiss, Gay Awakening, LITERALLY, Love Confessions, M/M, Teens being teens, it went from 0 to 100 real quick, the bros just keep comin man, the gay just jumped out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: changbin has had it up to here with jisung.





	kiss kiss fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> idek how to explain how much this drabble hurts me. it hurts me to the core of my s o u l. it's just so fuckin cute and full of cliche impact. i love it.
> 
> i'm gettin way too attached to binsung rn??? where my woochan enthusiasts?? ? tell me to get me back on track, fam??????????? LOL.
> 
> also.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> caw. caw. caw.

Changbin feels Jisung run a hand through his hair, attempting to comfort him while he lies on Jisung’s shoulder.

“Bro, we are teens, “ Jisung says softly. “It’s okay to cry around me.”

Changbin shakes his head but does not say anything, for the fear of his voice cracking or his eyes tearing up.

Jisung leans his head against Changbin’s head. “I’m your best friend,” he whispers and grabs Changbin’s hand. He intertwines their hands and places a light kiss on each of Changbin’s fingers.

And there. That’s it. The root of all Changbin’s problems.

 _Him_.

He rips his hand from Jisung’s grip and scoots away from him. “Stop doing this shit, bro!” He yells.

Jisung jumps - startled - and looks at him with a surprised expression. “I- what do you mean, bro?” He asks.

 

Changbin, with a red face, waves his hand in Jisung’s face. “This, bro!” He exclaims, gesturing to the hand Jisung just kissed. “Kissing me! Hugging me! Telling me I’m beautiful! Making me- making me fucking _love you_!”

There’s a moment of awkward silence between the two of them. Changbin is breathing heavily from his outburst at Jisung and Jisung is staring in shock from Changbin’s confession.

Jisung, feeling bold, suddenly takes Changbin’s face into the hold of his two hands and says, “I love you.”

Changbin’s eyes widen as he looks into Jisung’s eyes. “For-for real, bro?” He asks in a whisper.

Jisung nods. “Yeah, bro. For real, bro.”

Changbin’s eyes dart from the younger boy’s eyes to his lips, back to his eyes before to his lips again, and once more to his eyes. “Jisung,” he says softly.

Jisung nods, knowing what Changbin is asking. “Yes, Changbin-hyung,” he says.

Before the either of them knows it, they’re kissing for the first time. Changbin thinks Jisung’s lips are very soft and sweet.

In the middle of the kiss, Jisung pulls away slowly. “Bro, we are kissing now.”

“Yeah, bro. Do you wanna’ stop?”

“No, don’t stop, bro."

“Fuck. Bro.”

“Bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAUY GOID WHA THTE UFKFCK TIHS SID SO FUCKIFNH GSAY??????????????? DJSKDJSKDKSDKS LIKE THIS REALLY WENT FROM HET TO GAY REALLY FAST LIKE 0 TO 100 JFDKFJDKKDSK I'M SORRY BUT IT'S LOVELY DON'T GET ME WRONG IT JUST ESCALATED SO FAST IDK WHAT HAPPENEEEEEED KKKKKKKDKSKSK
> 
> ALSO, THE ENDIN REALLY GETS ME GOIN LIKE I'M JUST IMAGININ THEM STOP KISSIN AND BEIN LIKE, OH SHIT,,,,BRO,,,,WE JUST FUCKIN KISSED,,,,WTF DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN??? AND THEY JUST SITTIN THERE STARIN AT EACH OTHER IN SHOCK JFKDKFDD
> 
> THIS GAL RIGHT HERE IS  
> [CLOSED.]
> 
>  
> 
> but anyway!! if y'all got any more bro ideas, please let me know bc i will like. 100% write it. just comment ur ideas, send an ask to me on tumblr, or on curiouscat!!! check my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/profile) for url links!!!


End file.
